Les Filles du Roy, Le Nouveau Monde
by Yueko
Summary: Sakura et ses consœurs sont embarquées dans une nouvelle aventure, bâtir les terres de la Nouvelle-Konoha. Elles vont découvrir l'amour, la solitude, les hivers rudes et bien des malheurs. Venez découvrir les aventures de ces filles à partir de 1663.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

On dit que la femme est compliqueet pourtant, les hommes le sont aussi. La femme et lhomme sont gaux, ils ont chacun leurs forces et faiblesses mais dans le monde o je vis, la femme est faible et nave. Nous commenons lanne 1663 et jai limpression que ma vie va prendre une autre tournure en cette nouvelle anne.

Nous vivons dans une priode o la conqute de nouveaux territoires et de guerres est la mode. Une priode o les hommes veulent montrer qui est le plus fort et le plus riche. Les principaux concerns, Le Roi Jiraya de Konoha, le Prince Gaara de Suna et lEmpereur Zabuza de Kiri. Ils sont jaloux du pouvoir de chacun.

Zabuza tait le premier homme dclencher cette guerre par la trouvaille dun nouveau monde lautre ct de locan. Son naviguateur, Suigetsu a trouv une terre riche en paysage sauvage. videmment, lorsque la nouvelle de cette Terre arriva aux oreilles de Gaara et Jiraya, il fallu que le Prince et le Roi se mettent mettre drapeau sur leur territoire du nouveau monde. Zabuza ntait pas dupe, il leur laissa le nord et lui pris le sud, avec ses richesses agricoles, tels les pices et fruits tropicaux et bien sr, la chaleur car le nord tait trs froid.

Une guerre senclacha entre Suna et Konoha. Konoha prit le territoire le plus bois mais o les sources deau abondent, lacs, rivires et surtout limportant, le fleuve qui tait la porte de ce nouveau monde. Suna prit les terres fertiles et riches en or et diamants. Avec le temps, Suna tait plus riche que les deux autres pays. Konoha navait plac que quelques gens sur le trs grand territoire et Kiri, concentrait ses gens une seule place du territoire. Trois navigateurs firent une dcouverte importante sur chaque territoire, Suigetsu avait rencontr des gens tranges qui priaient pour plusieurs divinits, des tribus ressemblantes mais qui se dtestaient, Mayas, Incas et Aztques. Pour Suna, le navigateur Kankro avait rencontr quant lui, des tribus sdentaires, qui cultivaient dtranges lgumes, tel le mas. Kankuro les appela Indiens ou plutt, les Iroquois. Tandis que le navigateur de Konoha, Yamato, appela les Indiens de son territoire, les Algonquins, une tribu nomade qui chasse et cueille, des Coureurs des Bois.

Cest cause de tout a, que la vie des gens chamboula, surtout la mienne. Nouveau-Konoha avait besoin dhabitants. Et je savais bien que je ferais partie de ces habitants, mon avenir y tait destin.

Je suis Sakura Haruno et voici mon histoire


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il est compltement endormit sur son bureau de travail. Son travail lennui mais il doit le faire, il est le roi de Konoha. Un servant le rveilla et lui dit que la reine dsirait le voir, il pesta, il naimait gure sa femmetrop grand caractre, perdante aux jeux et infidle par moment. Il ny avait que son physique qui lintressait chez elle. Il se leva et entra dans le salon de son pouse, les amies de la Reine se levrent et quittrent le petit salon.

- Bien le bonjour mon pouse, dit Jiraya en se baissant pour baiser la main de Tsunade.

- Bien le bonjour vous mon Roi et poux, dit Tsunade en lui donnant la bise.

- Vous me qumandez?

- Oui, trs cher. Jai lu les documents et nouvelles daujourdhui.

- Ah oui? Quelles nouvelles intressantes avez-vous lu?

- Une nouvelle en particulier, Nouveau-Konoha. Jai lu que vous vouliez que des gens de Konoha peuple ce territoire, est-ce vrai?

- Tout fait! Mais ce nest pas de simples habitants de Konoha que je demande cette action.

- Ah non? Et qui?

- Des prisonniers, des voleurs, des catins et btardes.

- Btardes? Vous voulez plutt dire, des Filles du Roi.

- Peu importedailleurs, je consultais les couvents intressants. Surtout celle du couvent de lHerbe

Tsunade se leva, furibonde, de son fauteuil.

- Cest le couvent le plus prestigieux et important de Konoha! Pourquoi prendre les jeunes filles de ce couvent?

- Parce que lune dentre elle, est ta btarde! Jai endur le fait que tu mas t infidle et tomb enceinte en plus de ce Marquis Orochimaru dOto mais de garder lenfant de cette infidlit dans mon pays, jamais! Elle va au Nouveau Monde!

- Majest! Comment osez-vous?

- Cest ma dcision! Occupez-vous donc de NOS enfants plutt que de cette btarde! Dit Jiraya, colrique, en claquant la porte du salon de la Reine.

La reine Tsunade se rassit, attriste de la nouvelle. Elle soccupait de la fille mais distance, jamais cet enfant ne devait savoir lorigine de ses parents. Tsunade dcida de consulter la liste des couvents et tablissements choisis. On toqua la porte de son cabinet. Le prince hritier entra,

- Mre, dit celui-ci en sinclinant,

- Mon fils, Dauphin Minato, dit Tsunade en lui donnant la bise. Comment se porte la sant?

- Le mdecin dit que je dois me reposer mais je veux tellement retourner sur les champs de batailles prs de Taki.

- Je sais, ton ct guerrier te le demande mais ton ct sage te dit de rester prs de nous et ta femme. Puis-je avoir la raison de ta visite?

- Ma sur.

- Laquelle?

- Cest vraijoublie toujours que jai cinq surs. Cest propos de la plus jeune

- Anko?

- Elle senfuie du Palais la nuit pour aller se promener cheval avec un certain Duc Ebisuje me fais du soucie pour elle. Je les ai surpris la fontaine entrain de sembrasser et le Duc remontait un peu sa robe

- COMMENT? Elle est ge d peine seize ans! Je pars voir monsieur votre Pre pour lui informer de cette situation. Oh etavant que tu narrives, jai consult les archives propos de Nouveau-Konoha et

- Et?

- Jai vu sur la liste que le Roi avait envoy de jeunes garons pour la traite des fourrures, il a choisi un tablissement en particulierLcole Shinobi

- Ilil a fait a? Cela veut dire quil est l-bas depuis quatre ans et je ne lai jamais su!

- Ne te fches pas aprs luiil a fait la mme chose ce matin, il envoie les jeunes filles du Couvent de lHerbe. Je me suis fche, pleure mais je dois me rendre lvidence, ton fils et ma fille ne connatront jamais cette vie et ne nous connatrons jamais. Car comme le dit ton pre, ils sont des btards.

- Mon fils nest pas un btard! Il est n de mon premier mariage avec Kushina! Il tait suppos devenir le prince hritier!

- Kushina est morte en couches! Ton fils ne compte pas comme un prince! Tes enfants de ton deuxime mariage sont de sang royal. Kushina ntait que la btarde dun Comte. Ton pre avait seulement accept ce mariage parce que tu le souhaitais durement. Ce garon nest qu demi noble.

Minato en avait assez entendu. Il partit ses appartements. Tsunade ne savait plus quoi faire, son cur tait dchir. Elle allait perdre sa fille et son fils avait perdu son enfant. Tout nallait plus dans cette famille royale. Jiraya et Tsunade ne saimaient pas, Minato est le seul mle hritier et il est malade et sa dernire fille prenait des allures de catin. En plus des petits-enfants, Minato et sa deuxime nont eu que des filles, il a un fils mais prsent perdu dans une terre sauvage.

La chaleur tait insupportable. Comment peut-on mettre un tel vtementla mode fminine tait dur porter. Robe longue tissu pais, en plus des autres couches de tissus dessous la robe et un corset pour paratre mince mme quand on lest.

- Frottez plus fort Mademoiselle Haruno!

- Oui madame.

Jacclrai et frottai plus fort le plancher. Les femmes de bas rang ne doivent pas penser, elles doivent nettoyer et enfanter. Je dtestais cette pense. Mon amie Temari arriva avec une chaudire deau chaude propre et sagenouilla pour frotter son tour. Je ne suis pas seule frotter ce plancher du couloir, toutes les filles taient agenouilles par terre frotter. Cest notre quotidien. On se lve, on cuisine le petit-djeuner pour les Surs, on fait la vaisselle, on nettoie les linges la rivires, on les tends sur la corde au soleil, on rentre nettoyer les murs, les meubles et planchers, lorsque cest fini, on sort chercher les linges secs, on les plie, les range et on retourne la cuisine pour le dner, on fait la vaisselle, on passe un coup de balai dans nos chambres, on se lave la chaudire et on se couche. Ctait notre labeur de tous les jours. Nous sommes des orphelines au service de sa Majest et des Surs. Nous sommes les Filles du Roi. Mais on nous considrait plus comme les enfants non voulus de la haute socit ou communment appels, des btards.

- Plus fort Haruno!

La Sur me frappa au dos avec une rgle en bois. Je faisais mon possible. Si jtais servante plutt que Filles du Roi, il y aurait longtemps que je me serais fait jete dehors. Enfin le plancher propre, nous nous levmes et partirent dehors, chercher les linges secs. La journe passa rapidement malgr mes maladresses et mes rprimandes par les Surs. Je finis de ranger les assiettes et monta prendre mon bain en compagnie de mes amies. Nous partagions la mme chambre, le couvent avait divis cinq chambres pour nous, les Filles du Roi. Chaque chambre comportait cinq lits. Et je fus contente que nous nous entendions bien. Je rentrai dans la pice et massit sur un tabouret, Ino me versa la chaudire deau sur la tte et je pus me laver. Une sur passa dans le couloir, en sonna la cloche, signe que ctait lheure de se coucher en silence. Je mis ma robe de nuit et me faufila dans les couvertures. Jattendis que la Sur soit loin pour parler avec mes consurs.

- Quelle journe!

- Tu te plains tous les jours! Me dit Tenten

- Tenten, toi aussi tu te plains tous les jours! Renchrit Ino

- On se plaint tous sauf Hinata bien sr. Dit Temari

- Jeje fais mon trtravail, cest tout. Dit la concerne

- Hinata? Tu aimes vraiment ce quotidien. Lui demandais-je

- Peut-tre bienhumBonne Nuit les filles.

- Bonne Nuit!

Le coq chanta la matinequel matinece foutu coq chantait avant le soleil. Les filles baillrent et se levrent. Jenfilai ma robe et Temari vint me serrer le corset,

- Quel atrocit ce truc!

- On dit que cest pour paratre plus belle.

- Belle ou pas, on a du mal respirer!

- Arrte de te plaindre Sakura! Fais avec!

Aussitt terminer dtre vtue, on descendit la cuisine, rejoindre les autres et on se mit au travail. Aprs le petit-djeuner, la Sur Mre entra et nous lui fmes la rvrence. Elle nous demanda de la suivre la salle commune. Je massis un banc, mes amies prs de moi et la Sur Mre prit parole.

- Jai une annonce importante faire. Alors silence mesdemoiselles. Jai reu un message de la part du Palais, sign par la main du Roi. Le Couvent de lHerbe a t choisi pour envoyer les Filles du Roi, donc vous, pour habiter et peupler Nouveau-Konoha.

Je fus estomaque et je ntais pas la seule. Le Roi nous avait choisies pour peupler cette terre qui nous avait dit sauvage. Voilmon destincette pense revint, je suis l pour nettoyer et enfanter. La Sur Mre reprit son discours.

- Il vous est important savoir, que vous nous quitterez dans deux jours

- Deux jours! Scria Tenten

- Oui mes enfants, votre voie de lavenir sera en cette Terre nouvelle dans peu de temps. Mes oisillons sont devenus cygnes et ces cygnes doivent quitter le nid pour un nid eux.

- Maismais cest un long voyage travers locan. Nous nallons pas survivre bord! Scria Temari, apeure.

- Dieu veillera sur celles qui doivent survivre, mon enfant. La vie rserve bien des choses.

Le discours finit, nous repartmes nos tches, bien silencieuses. Ce fut notre dernire journe des tches, car le lendemain, nous devrons faire bagage et profitez de nos derniers instants Konoha.

Au soir, je me couchai et jentendis Hinata pleurer.

- Hinata, ne pleure pas

- Jaijai si peur

- Nous aussidit Tenten

- On se tiendra ensemble durant le trajet, nous nous encouragerons et nous survivrons lavenir! Soyons fortes, enchana Temari.

- Oui!

Le coq fit son chant habituel du matin. Je me levai et mhabilla. Je descendis la salle commune et massis table. Une sur arriva dans la salle et dcida daller chercher du pain et elle le dposa devant moi.

- Dhabitude, vous avez droit au pain mais aujourdhui, je fais exception. Un pain chaud avec beurre fondu et confiture de myrtilles.

- Merci ma Sur.

Je dgustai avec dlice ce repas. Mes consurs me rejoignirent et prirent plaisir au festin. Nous fmes nos bagages aprs le repas. LAvant-midi passa une allure trop rapide. Aprs avoir rang la chambre et bagages plis, nous descendmes prendre une pomme et sassmes lombre sous un arbre et profiter de cet air.

- Vous croyez quil y a des pommes l-bas? Demanda Ino

- Je nen sais rienje ne sais rien, en fait, de ce Nouveau Monderpondit Tenten

- Moi jai bien hte dy tre, je pourrai vivre ma vie et trouver un bel hommervassa Temari

- Tu ne rves pas un peu trop l, un bel hommeet bien Temari, on est prte au mariage, ricanai-je pour la taquiner.

- Et toi, Sakura? Tas pas envie dun bel tre? Me taquina-t-elle

- Qui te dit, que ce sera un bel tre comme tu dis que je vais pouser? Nous serons srement marier de force.

- Qui te dit quon va nous forcer et qui dailleurs le fera, le Roi? Il ny aura personne pour le faire. Me dit Ino

- Et toi, Hinata, ten pense quoi? Demanda Tenten

- Bahjeje ne sais pason verra quand nous y serons.

Nous parlmes et rigolmes le reste de laprs-midi sous larbre. Au dner, on eut droit un rgal digne dun noble. Au coucher, on se serra la main et nous primes pour que le trajet sur locan soit tranquille et rapide et que nos vies seraient meilleurs en cette terre. Je me couchai et mendormit dans les bras de Morphe.

Une nouvelle journe allait commencer demain, une nouvelle vie allait sentamer demain. La peur et la curiosit de ce nouveau monde nous rongeait le cur. Quallons-nous devenir? Que se passera-t-il dans nos vies? Tout ce que nous pouvions promettre, tait de rester unis, coute que coute. Nous, cinq jeunes femmes, Filles du Roi, allaient connatre une autre facette de la vie.


End file.
